


When the seasons change

by mialiebtliebe



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunk Texting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialiebtliebe/pseuds/mialiebtliebe
Summary: Harry Styles is the son of the famous actor Desmond Styles and goes to one of the most famous colleges in London, where only rich people go to. In his first year he never made friends, because they all were just posers and horny. But when one day a blue-eyed boy sits on his seat in the lecture hall, he realised not everyone was like this. And soon he was about to live an adventurous life, with drugs, alcohol, party and vacations. And as if this wasn't enough, he meets the love of his life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is my first time wirting in Ao3. I'm gonna be honest with you, I only wrote on wattpad, since it took some time for me to get an account on here. Don't expect to much from the first chapter.  
> Have fun reading it, loads of love,   
> -M  
> xoxo

Chapter 1

The rain drops were falling on my clothes and left marks by each. I was currently walking down the streets in London to get to my college. It was a private college, were only rich people or people with scholarship. I don't want to pose, but my father is Desmond Styles. I don't talk to him anymore, but he put up a bankbook for me, when I was born and now he pays 1000 pounds a month. I still don't have to pay my college bills, because my mom got famous too, when she was married to him, so she earns much mony from existing, going to interviews,...

My father was one of the biggest actor in england, so I'm famous too. Girls run after me, when I'm at parties or events, people want autographs and other celebreties invite me to their parties.

When I enter the building after 30 minutes of walking through the rain, I took of my coat and hung it over my arm, while walking to the lecture hall. It was the first day of my second year and I still had no friends. I don't like the people on here. I know maybe your first thought of me was something like 'ugh he is so anoying and only wants to pose with being famous and celebreties as friends' but the real thing is, that everyone at this college is way more of a poser. They don't even have famous parents or so, just a bit more money and think everyone wants their names tattooed on the. Like, it's so ridiculous.

The girls are just fucking around with any guy and the guys are doing the same. You only need to smile and they will hop into bed with you. Everyone is so horny, it's so annoying.

When I moove through the hall to get a seat at the end I saw a guy already sitting on my usualy seat. I really fucking hate people, oh my lord. And the weird thing is, I never even saw this guy. I'm gonna be honest, he looks like he just doesn't know what's wrong with sitting there. A bit lost, I would say. I just walked over at him and stood at front of him.

"Sorry?" He said when he finally looked up from his phone. Two blue eyes were looking in mine and I could've swear I was just drowning in the ocean. Not gonna lie, I never saw such beautiful eyes.

"That's my seat." I tried to not sound unfriendly and conceited. He just furrowed his eyes and moaned in annoyance. Then he finally picked up his bag and mooved a seat to the left, still right next to mine, but I didn't want to sound ridiculous, so I ignored it. Before I sat down I mumbled a 'I'm sorry' under my breath, without thinking he would hear that, but he did.

"No need to be sorry, love." He smiled softly at me. Why is he like that? I acted to unfriendly and he just said 'love'? "What's your name?" he then added.

"Harry Styles. And yours?" I expected him to freak out, but to my pleasure he just nodded and answered me. 

"Louis Tomlinson." And oh wow, I really love that he didn't know me as some famous person. I hate when people get excited for me. I'm just a normal person, with a maybe not so normal life, but I want to be treated like everyone else.

"Are you new?" I asked politely.

"Uh, yes. I changed the college. Lukily my parents can afford that."

"Why did you change?"

"Oh, umm. Funny story. I kinda got suspended from the other one." He scratched his neck awkwardly, as if he was emberrassed. I chuckled to lighten up the awkward situation and he returned with smile.

"Do you want to go to lunch? I don't really have friend here. They are all so conceited, I couldn't keep up with them." I rolled my eyes at the last sentence and he just giggled. I must admit his smile is really beautiful.

"Sure. Well, I have friends here, but their lecture were early in the morning, so they are currently at our appartement. But you would like them, if they were here."

"Would I?" I joked.

"Yeah, they are something different, or else I wouldn't be friends with them. Believe me. One of them is a smoker, his name is Zayn, maybe that would be the only reason you wouldn't like him. Liam is like a teddybear and Niall laughes at everything. You can't dislike them." I confess, I smoke weed too, so how could I hate him because of that. That would mean I would hate myself too.

"I don't mind him smoking. I- uhhh, well I maybe do that too, but only maybe." I winked at him and he just giggled again, and oh my lord, could he please stop. It makes me so weak, holy shit.

We continued talking, while our proffessor gave us a lecture. It was really funny with him and we also followed eachother on twitter. His profile picture looked just perfect and I felt how I was already fonding over him, while I was walking to my appartement.

Under my appartement is a small bookshop. I always go there when I'm bored to get tons of books and read in my living room. An old lady was running this shop and I always baked her cookies or cupcakes or so, and I would get books in return. She is the lovliest woman I know, and always warms my heart, when she greets me with a hug. I love how she treats me like a normal person and acts like she doesn't know that I am rich and famous.

To get to my appartement, I need to walk through the bookshop, so I always meet her when I leave or get home again. This morning I baked cookies for her, but I waited to give them to her until I got back from lecture, so I could get books, when I get back upstairs.

"Morning, Barbs." I said with a bright smile. She turned around a opened her arms, so I would come and give her a hug.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Back from a lecture?" She asked when she pulled back from the hug, to look at my face.

"Yes. Just wanted to tell you, I'm gonna come down again in about 20 minutes and bring some cookies and get myself books."

"Oh Harry, you are such a good person. You really love reading."

"I love reading your books. Hope you like chocolate-chip." I said when I started to head to the backdoor. She just shook her head with a smile and turned around to get behind the counter.

\--

When I opened my door, I through my coat over the coat rack. I pulled of my shoes and changed them to some adidas slippers. I walked to my bedroom, got to my closet and pulled out a jogger and sweater.

My clothes that were wet from the rain were laying on the floor by now and I was sitting on my couch in my comfy clothes.

When I turned on my phone, I saw a notification from twitter.

1 message from 

I opened it and he really texted me. A smile grew on my face.

Hey, Curly ;)

Hi, Louis

When's your next lecture?

Tomorrow at 8

That's early. Me too, we should meet up after it. You should meet Zayn, Liam and Niall

Sure :)

Ok, see you tomorrow, Curly xx

See you x

'Curly', oh boy how I love this name. I just looked at the wall in front of me until I decided to get the cookies and head downstairs.

\--

"Harry, love. Would you hand me the book over there on the counter" Barbs said, while she was standing on a ladder leant to a bookshelf.

"Here."

"Which books do you wanna read this time?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna reread some of the classics, like 'Beauty and the beast'. I'm kinda in the mood for that old stuff." I said while looking for the book.

"That's a great idea, sweety. It's in the shelf on your left, top deposit, near the end."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs again, probably gonna come down later. I can't come tomorrow, I'm gonna meet up with a friend." She climed down the ladder and stood in front of me now.

"Who's that?"

"Louis. Met him today at lecture. He's new and he wants me to meet his friends."

"Sounds nice. Good, see you, sweetheart." She turned around and walked over to a customer and I waved at her and went back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last afternoon, Harry was reading 'Beauty and the Beast', when Louis texted him over twitter. They decided they should meet up the next day after lecture and that is what they did. They went to a café, talked a bit and then head home to Louis. The longer they layed next to eachother, the more they fond over eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves,  
> Just wanted to say that this chapter contains kissing, I wouldn't say smut, because they don't do more than kissing with tongue.
> 
> Treat people how you want to be treated,  
> loads of love, xoxo
> 
> -M

The last day I spend the day with reading 'Beauty and the beast', eating cookies I left over before handing Barbs some and doing some work for college. It was currently 7 a.m. and I was standing in the kitchen making avocado toast and coffee. Usually I would drink tea, but when I have to go out early in the morning I need coffee, or else I would not survive anything. When my toast and coffee was ready I sat down at the small coffetable at my window. I always sit there when I eat breakfast. It has something special in the morning. Sometimes the sun shines through, sometimes the rain splatters against the window pane or I can even see snow falling down. I just love seeing how the seasons change through the year.  
This morning I woke up to the rain falling to the ground. Without hesitation I opened my window, so the fresh air could come in and wake me up. People might think because it's summer, it would be very hot, but right now it's cold enough for me to wear a plain black hoodie together with some nike running shorts.  
At half past seven I went to his door, put on some white sneakers, obviously I was wearing long white nike socks in them, grabbed my bag and opened the door to go out. The bookshop was never open at this time, so I didn't expect Barbs to be in there and went straight to the door.  
To get to the college I walk about 20 minutes. I could take the bus, but I like to walk through the streets in London so much and it's also better for the enviroment, so why not?  
When I got to the parking lot, I could see Louis standing there with three other boys, which happen to be Zayn, Liam and Niall. It wouldn't really make sense if they were other people, because Louis said he has no friends but them. I didn't really think about walking past them, because it would be a bit awkward. I mean, I just met him yesterday, so why should I act like we are friends already. If he decides to talk to me, when he sees me, I don't mind. I would talk to him too. And that is exactly what happened, while I walked through the parking lot.  
"Harry!" He shouted and I turned to see him and his friends waving. I waved back with a big smile and they started to walk over to me.  
"Hey, Louis." I said when they reached me, "And hi, uhm..."  
"I'm Zayn." The one with black hair and a cigarette said.  
"Niall, nice to meet you." Niall was the blonde one. His smile was big and he looked a bit like a kid that is always happy.  
"Liam Payne." The third one, with brown hair said. Not gonna lie, his bicep was big. And also covered in tattoos. "And you are Harry?" He added to that.  
"Yes, Harry. Harry Styles." Niall's eyes shot open, when I said my last name.  
"No way. Your dad is Desmond Styles? Crazy dude." I nodded and smiled in reply. I was happy he didn't make such of a big thing out of it, but when I looked at the others, especially Louis, their mouths were standing wide open. Louis blue eyes were shimmering in the sun, just like the ocean and a smile grew on his face.  
"I hope you can get us to some cool parties.They probably have the best weed ever." Zayn said with a chuckle. I laughed and just nodded, because yes, the weed is really good there. I mean they can afford the best. "Oh, so you smoke too?" He then asked.  
"Yeah, sometimes, when I feel like."  
"We should all meet up together and smoke." Zayn said.  
"Nah, mate. Me and Louis don't do that, right Lou?" Niall said quickly. Louis nodded, but somehow looked like Niall just doesn't know he does that.  
"Uhm, yeah, we should. But I have to go. I'm already late now." I said and smiled slightly. They just nodded and began to walk to their lecture halls too. It was when I felt someone following me, that I turned around and looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Louis?"   
"Oh sorry, almost forgot we have lecture together." He scratched his neck and looked to the ground, he almost looked... shy?  
"You're right. Let's sit together again." I said with a bright smile, which he just returned even brighter.  
We walked to the lecture hall together, laughed at things people did in front of us and also at some girl, that tried to flirt with me. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was skinny and a bit tall. While Louis and I were sitting on our seats, she turned around and waved at me. I looked a bit confused and waved back awkwardly. Louis just bursted out laughing, when he saw my face getting red. The girl stood up and walked over to us.   
"Hey, I'm Eleanor." She held out her hand and I shook it.  
"Harry."  
"We should go out sometime." She said with a smirk and I tried to hold back a laugh, just like Louis did.  
"Um, sorry, but I like dick. I don't think you have one." I simply said and Louis and Eleanor just looked at me confused and shooked. But I could see that Louis had no problem with it and looked a bit reliefed. She huffed and turned around with an annoyed expression. Louis and I just laughed out loudly.  
"That was great, oh my god." He said between his laugh. And, oh, how I could watch him laugh the rest of my life. What is this boy doing to me? I just laughed more.  
When the situation settled, we went silent for a few minutes. The silence was comfortable and I wished we could sit here for the rest of the day, just existing, next to eachother.  
"So, you like boys?" He said with a smirk.  
"Yes. I mean kinda obvious after what just happened. Is there a problem?" The question sounded a bit worried, maybe because I was worried. I just didn't want him to ignore me, now that he knows.  
"No!" He said quickly. He brushed his hands through his hair and sighed, "I didn't want it to sound like that, hell no. The thing is, I'm gay too, so why would I see it as a problem?" He laughed. Is this even real right now? I actually didn't expect him to be gay, but better for me, right? I sighed in relief and he just smiled at me.  
"Oh, that's even better." Did I just say that? Good job, Harry, now he thinks you want to fuck him.   
He laughed to himself, but turned serious quickly, but still with a smirk. "Yeah. Better for the both of us." And what did he just say? Is he flirting or am I just imagining? "You are really cute, Harry." Ok am I dumb, but this IS flirting. I know what flirting is.  
My cheeks flushed red withing milli seconds and I looked down at my hands fumbling with my rings. Why is he doing that to me, oh my lord.   
"Where do we want to go after lecture?" I almost forgot about that.  
"Dunno. Maybe some coffee? Or food."  
"Ok, let's do that. And after that we can go to mine?" I nodded and smiled. I was so exited to see his appartement.

After lecture we walked out of the buliding to the parking lot. Louis had a black range rover parking there. So we drove to a small café a few blocks away. Over the ride we listened to music. I figured he likes arctic monkeys and the fray. Not a bad type of music. I never really listened to them. When I listen to music, I listen to aucustics, like 'Reflections' or 'Experience'. And I also only listen to music, while I'm reading, so listening to songs with lyrics would only distract me. I tried it once, but never again, because it took me five minutes to read one page, because I had to reapeat every sentence.  
At the café I drank a coffee and Louis a yorkshire tea with milk and sugar. To that we also both had a cupcake. He looked so cute when he ate it. Just like a little kid. When the waiter gave us the cupcakes Louis' eyes lit up as if he just saw a shooting star. It was so precious.  
We sat there for about 1 1/2 hours until we payed and walked to his car again. I could really get used to drive around with him.  
After a 15 minute ride, we finally arrived at his appartement. The bulding was grey and had black balconies at the front. The door was black too and the front yard was filled with rose bushes. It looked really pretty and expensive, just from the outside. But I mean all the four of them must be rich and they live together so they share the bills.  
He fumbled with the key a bit but after a few seconds the door opened. The staircase had only two floors, each had two appartements.  
Louis lived on the second floor, the right door. On the door was a picture of Niall sticking. And I still can't explain why. Neither could Louis. It was a mystery.  
"Here we are." Louis said and walked in. I smiled, because yes, it's really beautiful. We put of our shoes and walked in the room from which you could already hear Niall laughing and Liam complaining about Zayn doing whatever he did.  
"Zayn, you can't just smoke in the living room! Now it smells like FUCKING WEED!" The last words lauder than the others. Louis caughed and all three went silent and looked over to us. For a minute everyone was quiet until Niall brusted out laughing.  
"Harry, hi." Liam walked over to me, shooting Zayn a quick glance, "Didn't know you would come over."  
"Didn't know either until 30 minutes ago." I shrugged.  
Niall came over to now after calming down again, "Well, we did know you two would meet up, I mean Louis talked about it the whole last afternoon. He couldn't sto-" He was interrupted by Louis nodging him with his elbow.  
"Niall, why do you ALWAYS need to talk so much?" Zayn shouted from the sofa.  
"Can't you guys just stop having beef EVERYTIME I COME HOME?!" Louis started to shout too. I was just standing there, next to them observing whatever just happened. After minutes of them discussing literally nothing, Louis just grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his room at the end of the corridor.  
His room was painted in a dark grey, had a big king size bed infront of his window, a desk on the otherside of the bed, just like a desk chair and a white comode. There were also fairy lights hanging around his whole room and a guitar hanging on his wall. On the desk and comode were standing cactuses and other small plants. The floor was covered with a white-greyish carpet which looked a bit new and there was always a tv hanging on the wall over the desk, so you could watch some tv fromt the bed. He patted next to him so I would sit down there. So I walked over to him and set down.   
"What did just happened over there?" I asked him and looked to him. He put an arm around my shoulders and tucked me in a bit.  
"We always argue, but only five minutes later, we play FIFA or eat pizza, so nothing too bad happens." He just said casually and looked at me.  
"Well, that's what I thought, but actually I meant what Niall said." I told him with my eyebrows wiggeling, so he would know it was a joke.  
"Oh, shut up." he laughed, "I just told them that I'm gonna meet the cutest boy at college today, not much."  
"So you're gonna see someone else later?" I acted like I was serious, as a joke. He looked at me confused lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger.  
"No. Why would I? The cutest person is alread sitting right next to me, duh?" He said with a smirk. I just laughed and he looked at my lips for a second and back up into my eyes. I went serious again and looked him in the eyes too. And lord have mercy, I'm falling.  
We both leant in and were about to kiss, when Niall interrupted us by crashing into the room and slamming the door shut. He was standing with his back leant on the door and was out of breath.  
"Help me. Zayn is about to kill me."  
"When isn't he?" Louis said with a sigh and rubbed his hand over his forhead. I just laughed and watched Niall sinking down on his arse.  
"NIALL IF YOU LITTLE SHIT WON'T COME OUT IN THE NEXT SECONDS I'M GONNA BELCH THE FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" Zayn screamed and hammered against the door.  
"ZAYN CALM DOWN! WE HAVE A GUEST! YOU CAN KILL IRELAND LATER!" Louis shouted back. And, wow, where am I? I mean I'm glad I can lay in Louis' arms, but what the fuck is happening right now?  
"And Niall, what is his reason this time?" Louis said obviously annoyed.  
"I maybe, or maybe not stole his weed, because he won't stop. I don't want him to become a drug addict." Niall said with a pouting face.  
"He payed for it, he can have it. And don't worry, Ni. He is an adult, and mature enough to know when enough is enough." Louis said with the sweetest voice I've ever heard. It only made me fond over him even more.  
Niall stood up again and opened the door to give Zayn his weed back. Zayn grabbed it, put it in his pocket, but then he just pulled Niall in for a big hug. Niall hugged him so tight, as if he was about to cry.  
"Can you two hug somewhere else and maybe not in my doorway?"   
"Let us have our moment, Loubear." They both said teasingly and Louis just rolled his eyes. I looked at him and chuckled slightly.  
"Loubear?" I said and poked him into his cheak. Louis just shook his head, but smiled bright. "I'm only gonna call you Loubear now. That's so cute."  
\--  
We watched some episodes of 'Friends' and everytime he laughed I looked at him and laughed even more. Once when he chuckled I just looked at him and his smile. He turned to me and looked at me too. We both were just grinning and looked eachother deep in our eyes. It was when he looked at my lips, that I leant in. Our lips were only brushing against eachother first, but then we started to deepen the kiss. He put one hand on my hip, pulling me closer and just like that I put one hand on his cheek. We layed a bit down, so he was on top of me. He put his hand under my hoodie and slightly stroke my side, when my hands wandered to his chest. He brushed his tongue over my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth a little bit. By now our tongues were dancing together and our lips were locking together like they were meant for eachother. We both pulled away to catch our breath, but leant in after only two seconds. It was perfect. Not too rough, not too soft.   
Louis pulled away once again and said, "Harry? Do you want to go out sometime?" I just looked at him and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves,  
> this chapter is reall short, I know and I'm sorry.
> 
> hope y'all are having a good day/night and getting much love from people around you, because that is what humans need in life
> 
> feel hugged and loved
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -m

The next few days went by normal. Louis and I hanging out, kissing, eating and going to lecture together. Every morning I gave Barbs some pastries and in return she gave me books, before I went to lecture or before I went to bed I read the books, listened to acustic music and watched the rain drops falling down.  
It was Friday 6 p.m. and I just went home from Louis. The four boys and I wanted to go to a party I got invited to today, so they all needed to get themselves ready. The party was from a friend at my age, so it would be like a normal party, just that everyone's rich.   
At 7 p.m. Louis and the other three boys came over to pick me up. I have to say, Louis looked so good. He had a jeans short with fringes at the end, a white tee with a big print at the back and some white sneakers with nike socks on. The other boys had all a jeans and some tee on. I had a blue jeans that sat a bit loosely and a plain white shirt and some adidas sneaker on. I also wore a paper plain chain on my neck and multipul rings on my fingers. Just like I said, it is going to be a normal houseparty, just like the ones every normal teenager would do.  
Louis was driving, I sat on the passenger seat next to him and the other three boys were sitting in the back.   
"Yo, Harry. You gonna smoke with me tonight?" Zayn said, when he leant forward to be closer to my ear. I looked at Louis, who was already looking at me with a concerned look. I didn't really mind his opinion on that, because I didn't smoke for weeks and he himself smokes at parties too.  
"Yeah, sure. You already have some, or do we need to get it?"  
"Harry, what the fuck?" Louis said horrified. I just looked at him shocked and confused. "You can't just do that." He said a bit louder that before.  
"What can't I do? You're not my mom." I heard the other three boys laughing in the back, while Louis furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his jaw. And, when I say, his jaw muscels were flexing.  
"I don't want you and Zayn to talk about that or do that, while Niall, Liam and I are around. That's fucked up." Why the hell would it be fucked up? It's not like we would offer them some.  
"Why's that fucked up, Lewis?" Zayn said confused.  
"I just don't want you too to smoke tonight. Especially you, Zayn. You smoked enough the last days." Louis said with a bit calmer voice. He sounded concerned and worried. I just wanted to cuddle him, because he was so sweet and you just know he is the best person in the world.  
"Lou, I know that you are worried about Zayn, but I have to be honest, if he wants to do it, you can't stop him. Just like you told Niall, when I was over the first time. Zayn knows when it's enough, and I know it too. We can't promise you anything, you know that." I was talking slow and calmed. I don't want him to be angry at me. Nobody said anything after that and the whole ride was silent. Only the music coming from the boxes was audible. The whole ride I was thinking about what could happen. We would be drunk and if you are drunk you don't think straight anymore and can't control your actions. Louis is going to be the only one that's sober. He could be the only one to maybe stop me and Zayn. Not until Zayn and I are sober, we can stop ourselves. I clearly didn't want to upset Louis and I was scared to do that.  
We arrived at the party after 20 minutes. The house was really big and and fancy.  
An hour into the party, Louis, Niall and Liam were standing by the drinks. Liam and Niall took some shots and Louis watched them. He couldn't take some, because he was the driver, so this party he needed to stay sober. I was talking to the host and Zayn was somewhere outside in the big garden. He met some guys he knew from college and wanted to talk to them. The host, Joshua was very boring. He only talked about the company from his dad and how he will take it over in a few years. He was only talking about himself and I couldn't even come to word. I just turned away and walked outside to look for Zayn. The garden was really big and there was also a pool. Some people were even swimming in it. After a few minutes looking for him, I finally found him in the very back of the garden. He was smoking and the other lads were standing around him. They all shared one blunt.  
"Zayn!" I exclaimed. He looked up with a big smile. I have to say he looked really drunk.  
"Harreh!" He shouted a bit dizzy, "Here, take a drag." He handed a blunt over. It was a good feeling to finally inhale smoke after weeks of not doing it.  
I found myself in the bathroom an hour later, totally drunk and high. I was looking in the mirror and smiled slightly. I slowly fainted and fell against the wall, sliding down to the ground. After a few minutes I felt a hand slapping my cheek and another shaking my shoulder.  
"Harry! Hey! Wake up, love." I opened my eyes a bit and looked right into some blue ones. It was Louis and Niall was standing behind him. "Come on, Harry. We're going home now. You are to drunk and... Harry? Did you smoke?" At the last sentence his voice wasn't as soft as before and he clearly looked pissed.  
"N-No. I t-told you, I-I wouldn't." I hiccuped. He put one hand on my cheek and brushed his fingers along my jawline.  
"Love, I know you did. I can see it."   
"Sorry, Loulou. Don't hate me, please. I love you." I said while sharing some tears. And oh, how did that slip out of my mouth.  
"Babe, I don't hate you. And you are really drunk. Let's get home." He said with a soft smile.  
"Can I sleep at yours, Lou?" I said with a pout.  
"Of course, Love. You are always welcome."  
\--  
We drove back to their appartement, where Louis tried to hold me, while I walked to his bed. When I finally reached it, I plopped on his bed. He tucked me in with the blanket, stroke my hair off of my forhead and gave me a kiss on the cheek, while I was already about to drift to sleep. I didn't even notice that he didn't layed down beside me, but walked out of the room, because I was so numb and tired.  
I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I must've had a bad dream. I turned around multiple times in bed, but I just couldn't sleep. After a few minutes, I decided to get out of bed with a blanket wrapped around my body and look for Louis. I snuk out of the room, trying to not make too loud noises. The whole flat was dark and I could barely see anything. Out of instinct I walked to the living room. Luckily the moonlight was bright enough, so I could see a bit. I looked around in the room and saw a small figure laying on the couch. It was Louis. Why would he sleep there, instead next to me?  
"Louis?" I whispered, when I sat down in front of him. I leant my back against the couch, while I was sitting on the floor in front of it. When someone drove through my hair with a hand, I leant my head back, only to look in two beautiful eyes.  
"What are you doing here, baby?" Louis asked, while continueing to stroke my curls.  
"What are you doing here, Lou?" I asked with an emphasis on the 'you'. He chuckled slightly and gave me a forhead kiss.  
"I didn't know if it would be okay to sleep in the same bed. Especially because you were completly drunk and high, or you even are still, and you can't control your words right. I would't have known, if it really would be okay. You know?" His voice sounded sweet and loving and I couldn't stop smiling at him.  
"Can we go to bed then? I don't mind you next to me, I mean I would love it if you would lay next to me. So, come on, Loubear." He gave me one last kiss on the forhead before we stood up and walked to his room together.


End file.
